Green and Blue
by sleepingrose
Summary: In the courtyard. She draws and I get my book stolen. ONESHOT RileyOC


Hey everyone, I had this one shot written up and decided that I would post it.

I have another story going right now so maybe you should check it out?

It's a Covenant fan fic.

Thanks for reading

Riley/OC

* * *

He'd noticed the color of her hair before anything else. It was lime green with streaks of black, short and spiky it looked like a weapon. And if you squinted and saw it out of the corner of your eye, she looked like some troll, you know the ones with the gem for a belly button?

Riley smiled thinking himself quite witty for making such a description. Her head was bent over some type of book and her hand was moving fast. She must have been drawing for every so often she would pause in her work and look towards the same spot where a empty bench stood, surrounded by little white stones and some weird type of flower with a name that Riley could never pronounce.

He tried to discreetly see the rest of her face but found from the distance all he could make out was sharp cheek bones and a slightly up turned nose. Her nails were painted a bright pink that clashed horribly with her hair and before he knew it Riley found himself standing a few feet away from her.

She looked up when there was an obvious loss of sunlight.

Arching one dark eyebrow she pointed over his shoulder, "You're blocking my light."

Riley felt himself blush lightly and moved to her right side, "I'm sorry, heh, well I just wanted to-"

"I'm not interested," was her curt reply, one that showed him she was used to people listening to her.

"But you don't even know what I was going to say," was the nervous squeak that Riley managed to push out.

She sighed and let the hand that had been moving the charcoal across the paper to fall to her side as she scrunched her nose and looked up at him, "I'm kinda busy."

"Oh, well…right," Riley rubbed the back of his neck before running a hand through his hair, a nervous habit. "I'll just…"

She wasn't paying attention as he began to walk away.

* * *

She was there the next day, sitting in front of the same tree, green hair shining in the sun as she was once again bent over her drawing, this time he noticed her hands were moving slower and her nail polish was blue.

His book found its way onto the ground as he watched her, she really was something else. A moment later she looked up, her silver blue eyes connecting with his blue green ones.

His legs seemed to have a mind of their own as they carried him across the courtyard and next to her under the tree. Shifting uncomfortable from foot to foot he tried to think of something to say.

"You're blocking my light."

He jumped slightly at her voice and apologized while moving once again to her right, "I am Poole…"

She gave him a funny look as he stuttered nervously.

"Riley, what I mean is my name."

Another funny look.

"My name is Riley Poole."

She looked behind him, "Your book…" he looked at her hoping she would say something, anything, "those kids are taking it."

He's eyes got slightly wider as he turned. Indeed, two teenagers had picked up his book looking at it.

"Hey that's mine!" he yelled to them and watched as a grin of mischief spread on the face of the one holding his book.

"Don't you dare even think about it!"

He chased after them as they ran, cursing his horrible luck.

* * *

The next day he arrived at the court yard to see it empty and he felt disappointment clench his chest as he sank to the ground. Opening his (yes he got it back) book he tried to pay attention.

A few minutes later he saw a flash of color towards his left and nearly jumped out of his skin as the girl sat next to him.

"Wait, wha…"

"I'm going to finish my picture, think you can be quiet for an hour?"

Riley gulped and adjusted his glasses, "Uh sure no problem."

He noticed the small smile that curved on her lips and managed to open his book and read a few pages.

An hour or so later he saw her put aside her notepad, closing it gently and turning her body slightly to face him. She was wearing a black t-shirt, nothing special really. Her jeans had a whole in the knee and paint splattered down one of the legs. Sandals were one her feet and her hair still spiky, matching her nail polish.

"Riley Poole," she seemed to be testing his name, as if tasting a new type of food.

"Want to grab a coffee?" she asked.

* * *

And that's how their friendship began. They would meet in the courtyard, some days lying around as she would draw; Riley never exactly saw what, while he read. Sometimes he would tell her about his experiences with Ben and the treasure.

She would always listen, never speaking until Riley needed her to. She had an uncommon knack for knowing exactly what Riley needed, and he had an inhuman way of knowing how to make her laugh.

He had asked her for her name the first day they had gone for coffee, to which she responded, "Nothing significant."

She was an artist and he was a computer genius. He was shy and she had a tendency to speak her mind no matter how much trouble it got her into. They were perfectly flawed.

It wasn't until around a month after they had met when Riley finally had the nerve to ask her to go with him to Ben and Abby's engagement party.

She had laughed at how nervous he seemed and had agreed to meet him in the lobby of their hotel and Riley would drive them both.

* * *

The dinner was both fun and awkward. The introductions had been difficult seeing as he _still _didn't know her name.

She had smiled and told them it was a pleasure to meet both Abby and Ben. Speaking to them as if they were long time friends. She was incredibly intelligent and Riley felt a swell of pride when Abby had mentioned how cute they looked together.

They had called the night short however when Riley had begun to fall asleep during one of Ben's many tirades about history...blah, blah, blah.

* * *

"I had a great time Riley," she spoke softly as he walked her to her door.

"So did I," he smiled and hugged her gently.

"Will you hold on one second? I have something I want to give you."

She disappeared for a few minutes and Riley chuckled when he heard a loud thump and muffled curses.

"Here you go!" she was breathless as she held out a framed drawing.

Before he could look he felt a pair of soft lips touch his own and just a quickly pull away.

He blinked at her blushing face and felt a stupid grin spread across his own as she went back into her apartment, "Night Riley."

He looked down at the drawing the frame and had to bite back a noise of shock. It was him! Standing by his tree looking out of the picture as if he was looking right at himself.

In the right corner was a tiny signature.

_Laura_

And all Riley could think was…this has to be significant.


End file.
